Shroud
Jinn Sinclair, also known as Shroud, isn't actually an independent person, but instead one of the manifestations of the J-team, an expression of Jade Sinclair's Telekinetic powers posing as her undead big sister. MID Appearance Jinn appears as whatever bundle of objects she is cast into, but most often takes the form of an older version of Jade. She uses skin pours''Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn, wigs and clothing to create her 'human' form. However, Jinn also has her 'Shroud' form, a demonic or ghostly looking wraith with chalk skin, a black, tattered devisor cloth cloak, and hidden weapons including chains, blades and a bear trap. She switches between these forms by inverting herself into and out of a steel locker she keeps in her torso.Jade 5 - Redefining Jade'' Powers As a freewilled expression of telekinetic powers possessing mundane objects, Shroud possesses incredible flexibility, dexterity and shapeshifting abilities, all tied into the size and malleability of what she is possessing at the time. She also has a rudimentary sort of invulnerability, due to the fact that she isn't actually 'there', instead being a collection of objects that don't feel pain, though portions can be ripped off or damaged. In addition, being a member of the J-team, Shroud also possesses 360 degree texture-based sight, and can see emotions and expression of mutant powers as colored auras.Jade 1 - Coming Out For instance: * Red = anger * Pink = curiosity * Yellow = fear * Pea green = horror * Lime green = enjoyment * Emerald green = frustration * White = serenity/concentration * Silver = hatred * Gold = happiness * Ultraviolet = mutant powers Skills Shroud has all the skills and abilities of Jade, in addition to multitasking and shapeshifting abilities gained during the Tool/Demona incident.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings Holdouts The list of Holdouts held within Jinn changes depending on circumstances, but she usually will have a common set on her at any given time. These include, but are not limited to: *Bear Trap, which she uses as a trap against physical attacks *Retractable Wrist Blades, activated by spinning her forearms around *Weighted Fists *Chains, used as lashes and to tie up opponents, as well as for that 'vengeful spirit' look *Nanofiber Reinforced Devisor cloth cloak, appears tattered but is actually as strong as steel *Railroad Spikes, used as projectile weapons, and to pin opponents to nearby objects, such as trees. Personality Jinn has all the likes and dislikes of Jade, but acts in a more grown-up fashion, taking the role of older sister to heart, caring for her younger body and making sure she doesn't do something rash. As Shroud, she puts on a cold, angry and yet uncaring persona, as a vengeful spirit. Jinn doesn't, however, actually feel emotions, allowing her to act as a logical foil to her living self's wacky antics, and giving her a ruthlessness in combat situations. Weaknesses Due to the J-team's unique vision, Shroud cannot see colors or read computer displays. Also, her range of influence is confined to a 6 foot radius sphere around her center of mass, outside of which she feels incredible pain until she lets go of whatever was pulled out. Being a free floating spirit, Jinn is also weak against Avatars, and can be 'sucked up' by a sufficiently powerful one touching unprotected 'spirit self'. She learned this when Solange harvested her.Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn Classes Fall 2006 *Costume Shop IJade 2 - Away from Home *Powers Theory I *Physics *Powers Lab I *Chinese *Basic Martial Arts Winter 2007 *Team Tactics I 1st and 2nd periods.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim *Special Topics - Martial Arts - 6th period.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - Cherubim Associations *Jade. After all, she's temporarily split of off Jade. *The J-Team, her sisters in arms. *Tennyo, even more so after the BIT-Slicer. *Team Kimba *Poe Cottage *Stan *Morrie *Thuban *Faction Three *Boston PD SWAT (hey, she's deputized!) *Sara Waite *The so-called "Stringer Twins", Amanda Riker and C.J.. References Category:Team Kimba Category:Students Category:Gen1 Jinn Category:Class of 2010 Category:Poe Cottage Category:Faction 3 Category:Deceased